The first time I saw
by Selene of the Pure Moon
Summary: Has my OC's of some states and has the occasional cuss word. It tells the first time some states saw the love of their life. Yea, I am new at this and suck at summeries.
1. Virginia and Maryland

Hi, I am Selene and this is my first APH story! So, yea please be nice. Well, this story has my OC's in it, the states. This story is about the states and there how I have coupled America's daughters with one other state! Here is your guide to the story! Don't worry It will be posted every chapter!

Virginia: Virginia Jones

Maryland: Kenneth Jones

N. Carolina: Caroline Jones

Washington: William Jones

Washington DC: Alice Jones

New York: Michael Jones

Massachusetts: Emma Jones

Nevada: Anthony Jones

Hawaii: Amana Jones

Alaska: Ethan Jones

Tennessee: Eva Jones

West Virginia: Erik Jones

Delaware: Hana Jones

Pennsylvania: Nickolas Jones

Indiana: Kiara Jones

Michigan: Andrew Jones

Louisiana: Emily Jones

Alabama: Robert Jones

Arizona: Meredith Jones

North Dakota: Derrek Jones

Also, by the first, second, and so one I mean the real important stuff. So, yea, please enjoy!

Oh and disclaimer: I am on Fanfiction, so I do not own the show hetalia or the states. But I do own the Personifications of them!

* * *

The first time I saw Virginia, at first I thought she was beautiful, with her should length blonde hair and jade green eyes, and then I thought she was an annoying brat. Always clinging to dad. Then she turned and looked me in the eyes, with her pretty jade green eyes, and stomped on my foot! The little witch! Dad just started laughing! As I jump around on one foot, the witch just sticks her tongue out at me. I left for school that night.

The second time I saw Virginia, she was about 14 years old. Her blonde hair was to her lower back and her eyes sparkled with mischief. She seemed to be doing something. That's when dad walked over with her just to say, "Maryland, this is Virginia. She is the little girl who stepped on your foot all those years ago!" in a annoyingly cheery voice. She just smiled and said she was sorry. The little witch. After an hour or so, I left to go home.

The third time I saw Virginia, she was 21 years old and drunk as hell. It was at this bar, her hair was up and her eyes were down. This man was dancing, no, not dancing, grinding against her. She just wanted to go home and sleep, but he intended to take her to his house and have his way with her. Well, the moment she spotted me, she stopped dancing and skipped toward me. Any other man would be ecstatic that a beautiful woman was coming toward them. Not me, and considering the bad history I have had with her, I had reasons not to be! When she finally reached me she said, "Take me home. I am scared, drunk, and the thought of you has driven me crazy for the last 7 years of my life." Let's just say the night was amazing. The morning, not so much, she was really angry and threw lots of stuff at my head.

The fourth time I saw Virginia, was for our first date. It was the Thursday after her birthday, and her hair was down, she was dressed in a short green dress with a black sash around her waist. We were dressed to go to dinner. That night was fantastic, so we planned many more dates.

The fifth time I was Virginia, was when I asked her to marry me. Sure it took a lot of convincing to get her to agree. We were out at the park and it was snowing, I had the ring with me waiting for the perfect chance and there it was. Right in front of the water fountain. It was a perfectly cut diamond with two smaller jades on either side. It was perfect, just like her.

The sixth time I saw Virginia, was at our wedding. She was looking absolutely stunning in her white dress with green beading around the top. Her hair was down with white flowers in it. The most perfect moment was when she said "I do." and with that I was to kiss my bride. That night was amazing as well.

Now I sit starring at my wife, who is in the kitchen cooking, and I realize the little brat I saw all those years ago was the most wonderful thing that could have ever happened to me.

* * *

Aww, sweet ending! Well, next will be North Carolina and Washington! So should I do it in her POV instead of his?

Please review because those will in spire me to update!

Reviews=updates!


	2. North Carolina and Washington

Hi, it's me again! I'm kinda upset only one person commented... and it was basically to tell me I was wrong!But as I promised here it is! The second chapter! Well, here is your guide for the story!

Virginia: Virginia Jones

Maryland: Kenneth Jones

North Carolina: Caroline Jones

Washington: William Jones

Washington DC: Alice Jones

New York: Michael Jones

Massachusetts: Emma Jones

Nevada: Anthony Jones

Hawaii: Amana Jones

Alaska: Ethan Jones

Tennessee: Eva Jones

West Virginia: Erik Jones

Delaware: Hana Jones

Pennsylvania: Nickolas Jones

Indiana: Kiara Jones

Michigan: Andrew

Louisiana: Emily Jones

Alabama: Robert Jones

Arizona: Meredith Jones

North Dakota: Derrek Jones

Disclaim: I don't own Hetalia but I do own the personifications of the states!

So Yea, enjoy again!

* * *

The first time I saw William, he was with Virginia. I was there with papa. My first opinion was he was cute he had black spiky hair and deep blue eyes. We looked like night and day. I had auburn hair with light blue eyes. I thought I looked like a witch! Papa, Kenneth and Virginia say I am beautiful but I think not! Right before I had to leave with papa, I went to see Virginia and William. He blushed a lot and did not talk very much to me but I did not care!

The second time I saw William, he was 15 and I was only 14. He had grown up a lot! He is not cute anymore, no he is handsome. Virginia was with her husband, and I was bored and wanted to talk to him again! His hair is just as spiky but his eyes have lighted a lot. They are ice blue, just like my eyes! Well, when I got over to him and started speaking to him, he just stared at me. I was about to ask him what was wrong, when he kissed me! When he released my stolen lips he smirked at me and do you know what he said! He told me I talked too much! He kisses me out of nowhere, and it was my first kiss too! I was so pissed, I slapped him! Virginia came over right as I was turning to leave; she tried to stop me but I brushed past her and ran straight out the door. I went to my room and did not come out for the rest of the week!

The third time I saw William, he was 17 and I was 16. I was still pissed about what happened 2 years ago! Well, all night I was content avoiding him, but no papa, who made me spill about what happened that night, had him come over and take me out side to apologize. Well he did, so I asked him why he had kissed me. He looked at me funny and finally said, and I quote, "It's because you were so beautiful, and I could not hold myself back." After a few minutes he had turned toward me and ask if I would be his girlfriend, when I said yes, he kissed me again! Man, this boy is one good kisser!

The fourth time I saw William, it was 2 years after we got together and I was turning 18. We had been arguing a lot and this time I finally decided to break up with him. I forget what the argument was about all I remember was the look on his face as he slammed the door shut behind him. I cried for days after.

The fifth I saw William, was 3 years after our break up and I was out with Hana for my 21 birthday. We were out having a good time at a bar when he walked in. I not recognizing him because it had been 3 years and I was drunk as hell chose to flirt with him. When he started to stare at me as I was talking to him, I ended the conversation and walked away to a group of guys. Well, they started to get all touchy-touchy on me and Hana had left, he came over and saved me. By this point I knew who it was and, let me tell you this; I had the hots for this guy! After he saved me I told him I had "lost" my key to my apartment and needed to stay elsewhere. Well, he took me home that night and… I am sure you get the rest!

The sixth time I saw William, was when he asked me to marry him. It was out by my favorite beach and we were walking in the moonlight by the shores when he stopped us and got down on one knee. I never even hesitated to say yes!

Now, laying in bed looking at my sleeping lover, the person who stuttered, and then stole my first kiss is the best person in my life!  


* * *

Yea, I was baking spritz cookies, and I thought it had been long enough to update! So yes the button that says "Review" push it please.


	3. DC and New York

Still sad the no one is commenting! Okay, normally I don't do this but I have to with this chapter.

Warning: There are suicide attempts in this chapter. Please do not be influenced by this chapter or character to cut your wrist! So please don't!

Here is the third installment to this story! As promised here is your guide!

Virginia: Virginia Jones

Maryland: Kenneth Jones

North Carolina: Caroline Jones

Washington: William Jones

Washington DC: Alice Jones

New York: Michael Jones

Massachusetts: Emma Jones

Nevada: Anthony Jones

Hawaii: Amana Jones

Alaska: Ethan Jones

Tennessee: Eva Jones

West Virginia: Erik Jones

Delaware: Hana Jones

Pennsylvania: Nickolas Jones

Indiana: Kiara Jones

Michigan: Andrew

Louisiana: Emily Jones

Alabama: Robert Jones

Arizona: Meredith Jones

North Dakota: Derrek Jones

Disclaim: I don't own Hetalia but I do own the personifications of the states! So enjoy!

* * *

The first time I saw Michael; there were no words to describe him. He was beautiful. His blonde hair was down to his shoulders and his green eyes were looking toward Angel, New Jersey, very angrily. I was with mama (Virginia) and papa (Kenneth) and we were visiting Auntie Caroline and Uncle William for papa's birthday. He was not very happy about being woken up to greet us. His twin sister Angel was very happy to see us. He and I were sent to another room. When our guides left us, he turned and started to glare at me. After about five minutes I started to tear up. You see when I was younger I had no friends but I had hoped he would be my friend. After five more minutes I was full out sobbing and that's when mama ran in because she heard me. We left two minutes later.

The second time I saw Michael, I was 16 and he was at the 'popular' table during lunch. I still had no friends due to my weird appearance. I had, and still do, smoky blue eyes with darker rings around the pupil I also had long red hair. He looking amazing as always fixed his eyes on me with curiosity of why I was there and by myself. When Melody saw who he was starring at, she just glared at me with hate filled eyes. I went to the cafeteria windows and called Virginia; within minutes she was there to take me home. He was still starring at me with confused, worried eyes.

The third time I saw Michael, was a couple months later when we had a project together. It was about the Civil War. We both just smiled because him being New York, he had participated in the war, and I, being the capital of the USA had all the documents on it, we had this easy. We kept hanging out together until his 'friends' found out about us. They continuously bullied me to no end, even more so than the prior years. I stopped talking or seeing him after that.

The fourth time I saw Michael, was when I tried to kill myself. I had turned 17 two weeks subsequent to this. The same girls who he hung out with kept bulling me and I was sick of it. Mama and papa had gone out to a meeting and I was by myself when I decided tonight was the night. Not even Kiara could shake my will tonight. So I grabbed one of the knives, put it to my wrist, and pulled it across. It did not even hurt, it felt weird, to see the blood flow out of my arms. All the blood of the people, who died, was just returned. I started to laugh. The blood flow was really heavy and I was very light-headed when he came into my house. I passed out after that. I woke up in the hospital hours later, with him next to my bed, my parents sleeping on the couch in the room. His eyes had red rings around them, when I started to move he woke up. The way he looked at me, with his eyes full of fear, confusion, sadness, anger, and something else. The only thing he said to me was, and I quote, "Alice Helena Evelyn Sophia Marie Jones, if you ever do that again I will kick your ass!" and then my parents woke up. Not fun, not fun at _all._

The fifth time I saw Michael, was when he asked my papa if I could move in with him. We had been secretly dating for about a year now, and papa was furious! Sure he was thankful that he saved my life but this is 'Papa's little girl' they were talking about. It took a little while for papa to say yes! So when we finally moved into his apartment, the first thing he did was make us lunch. I knew I was in love, I just hoped he loved me back.

The sixth time I saw Michael, was when he kissed me. We were out on his boat, just off the coast, by like one hundred miles. The sun was setting and the ocean was calm. He looked at me and when our eyes connected he kissed me. Just before the sun settled he asked me to be his girl friend. I could not even answer in words; I just kissed him, instead and that was all he needed.

Now laying here thinking back, what all I had to go through, just to get to this point in time. It was worth it. Every tear, every thought, every moment. It is worth it all. He's not my friend, he's not my boyfriend. He's not a crush that will go away. He's a part of my heart, and I could, would, never be the same without him. It would be like losing part of my soul.

* * *

Yes, I wrote more with her. It is because she, along with Ireland (Allenè) was one of my first OC's. I love writing in her POV. In a way she is me and I am her. I was up for 15 hours writing this. It's like 5:54AM right now. So I have another hour before my mom comes home! I might add in New Jersey and Rhode Island I just need a name for him! Any suggestions for Rhode Island's name?


End file.
